Introducing Goku and Vegeta's Daughter
by Yuri Namikaze1
Summary: Vegeta and Goku introduce their daughter to the rest of their friends at a party Bulma is hosting. One-Shot. Fluff. Goku x Vegeta.


It's spring now, and everyone is glad to finally be rid of winter. The flowers are blooming, the snow has melted, and everyone is throwing their winter clothes in the back of their closets and bringing out their more loose, tight, and short clothing.

It's always a great time of year for the Son family. Goku, Vegeta- wait you thought I was talking about _that_ Son family didn't you? Well I suppose I should start there first, huh? You see, Goku and Chi-Chi broke up. When?

Well, it was sometime after Majin Buu. They had not been the same since Goku died in his battle with Cell. No one had really understood why Goku wouldn't want to come back, most of all his family. His wife had figured since Goku had moved on she would too, and she had. But when he came back, she felt she had a responsibility to go back to him, if only for her sons.

She had tried a long time ago to get Goten to study, but the boy was having none of it. He was nothing like _her_ Gohan. He was just like Goku, and there was no way he'd let himself be tied down to do bookwork. The few times Chi-Chi actually got him to sit down and do some, via a bribe mind you, he'd zone out within fifteen minutes then sneak out to go to Capsule Corp. and play with Trunks until it was too late for his mother to try and get him to do work again. When she noticed the on-going pattern she gave up, she didn't want to miss out on her son's life by making him leave all the time.

She had been glad at least Gohan liked to study. But that hadn't been for long, once Gohan turned 18 he stopped studying and spent more time with Videl. Sure, he still went to college, but now he rarely was around anymore. He was either with Videl or at school.

When Gohan officially left at 20 to go live with Videl, Chi-Chi had had it. Goten had already been spending most of his time with his father or Trunks. It was clear he didn't care for her much at all, even though he pretended to. Of course, Goten loved his mother, and she loved him. But he loved her from a distance, and she knew he didn't want her around most of the time. He felt all she did was nag. And when Chi-Chi realized he was right, she moved on. All she did was pester her family, cook for them, and clean after them. And what kind of life was that? So she called that guy she moved on with after Goku. Even after so many years, he took her back. And she left.

Goku and Goten were left on their own, and they were sad at first that she left. But they eventually came to terms with it and moved on just as she had. Chi-Chi was still in contact with her sons, and every now and then she'd ask about Goku or want to talk to him for a little while, just to check up on him. She even kept in contact with Bulma, her best friend now.

Bulma and Chi-Chi started becoming closer once Bulma and Vegeta ended. He still lived at Capsule Corp. of course, but their time together was over. It wasn't until Vegeta was kicked out for cursing her out in front of their children that he really began to talk to Goku.

He had needed to live somewhere, and with that banshee wife of his gone, Vegeta decided maybe living there wouldn't be so bad until Bulma cooled off. Well needless to say, Vegeta grew closer to Goku. And at first it was a great friendship which blossomed into something more. Vegeta became like a second dad to Goten, which Goku loved, and Trunks came and visited often, usually taking Goten with him when he left. They were always inseparable.

When Vegeta and Goku took their relationship to the next level, they quickly realized something they never knew about saiyan males. They could reproduce on their own. Vegeta said it made sense since men tended to be stronger and would therefore produce stronger offspring. Even with this knowledge, they both freaked out quite a bit.

Don't worry though, it was all okay in the end. Vegeta gave birth to a healthy girl, who they named Nina. She looked just like Goku except she had a more feminine look and long spiky hair with bangs. She was beautiful, with her black eyes and brown tail, she was truly a saiyan. Now their saiyan race had an additional member whom they could not be prouder of.

It's been four years since that fateful day, and now they were going to a party at the Briefs' home. There was no real occasion, Bulma just wanted the gang back together. The only thing was, no one knew about Nina except her parents obviously, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl. The others who didn't live with them only knew because they came by so often that it was impossible to hide. They had yet to tell any of their friends, but today they'd finally get to know.

 **Goku's POV:**

"C'mon sweetheart, you have to get dressed. We have to go soon." I tell my stubborn daughter. She's sitting on the couch with her arms crossed; she's scowling. She looks just like her dad like that.

"I don't want to go to some stranger's house, papa." Nina says stubbornly. We had elected for her to call me papa, and Vegeta dad so that it wouldn't be confusing. So far, it's worked out great. We're still dreading having to talk to her about all of this though. She still doesn't know that it isn't exactly _normal_ to have two fathers, and I'm hoping this party won't force us to have to explain everything to her.

"It's not some stranger. It's Bulma. She's an old friend, and Trunks' mother." I explain, but I can tell by the look in Nina's eyes she doesn't care very much.

She huffs. "I want to stay home and watch TV in my PJs." She declares. Then she turns her attention away from me and onto the television set which is currently playing cartoons.

I sigh. Time to use the trump card. "Now Nina, I'd hate to hate to tell your dad that you're refusing to get dressed." I say tapping my chin in mock thought.

She quickly turns her head to look at me, her jaw dropped. "You wouldn't!" She accuses calling my bluff. I cup my hands around my mouth taking a deep breath acting as if I'm about to call Vegeta. "Okay! Okay! I'll get dressed." She says quickly. She hops off the couch and runs to her room.

I laugh shaking my head. "I told you to stop using me against the child." Vegeta says as he walks in through the front door. He's carrying a few bags, having just went shopping.

I smile guiltily. "Aw, c'mon Vegeta! It just works so well." I plead with him hands up in defense. Vegeta scoffs, rolling his eyes. He proceeds to take a pie out of one of the bags, and my attention is piqued. Vegeta never buys sweets. I usually have to beg him to.

I run over to the kitchen targeting the pie sitting on the counter. I'm just about to grab it when a finger on my forehead stops me, making the pie just out of reach from my hands. I stick my tongue out the corner of my mouth still trying to reach for it. Vegeta growls. He uses the finger on my forehead to push me back, and I fall over. Only to stand back up again of course. I watch him take plastic covering off of the pie and throw it away.

"What's the pie for?" I ask Vegeta. He never eats sweets, and he hates it when we do. He always says it's bad for your health and serves no purpose other than making you fat.

"The party, clown." Vegeta tells me. He then takes the pie and puts it into a little white box. Then he takes an orange and blue ribbon and uses super glue to glue it on.

I look down at the box that says _homemade pie carrier_ in fancy writing. I frown for a second, and then a smirk comes to my face. I look up at Vegeta who is blushing as he opens the box and sprays whip cream all over the top of the pumpkin pie. "Are you trying to pretend you made this?" I say snickering. Vegeta's blush only increases as he puts a red cherry on top. I laugh aloud at this. "You are!" I yell out.

"Shut up, fool! I bought it, so therefore it's mine. So I can do whatever I want with it!" Vegeta declares. When my laughter finally dies down, I see Vegeta is blushing furiously and has his eyes trained on the ground.

I smile, feeling somewhat bad. I know he bought *ahem* made the pie for our friends. He's just trying to make me happy. I walk around the counter to where he is. I wrap my arms around him from behind resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, 'Geta. I really do appreciate you making the effort to be kind to our friends, for me." I say kissing the back of his neck.

"Thanks." Vegeta whispers, and I grin happily. Usually, he'd make a smart remark, but he's changed a lot since he first came here.

Nina comes running into the kitchen fully dressed. She's wearing her yellow gi pants, and a blue shirt with a white belt wrapped around it. Her shoes are black and on her wrists are pink wrist bands. _(A/N: If it wasn't obvious, this is Goku's GT Gi)_

"You ready to go, hun?" I ask our daughter, letting go of Vegeta to turn and face her. She nods her head smiling. "Okay, grab on." I say smiling. She runs over to me, and I pick her up in my arms. Shifting her to one arm, I wait for Vegeta to finish closing the box and put a hand on my shoulder. When he does I lock on to Bulma's ki and use IT to transport us to Capsule Corp.

When we get there, we are all in the middle of the Capsule Corp. yard. Everyone is already there and extending greetings towards us. Vegeta nods at them, and I hug a few of them. "Okay, so I'm going to ask the question on everyone's mind. Who did you steal a kid from Goku?" Krillin asks.

"I didn't steal her, Krillin." I laugh. I turn, so he can see her tail. His eyes widen making me chuckle. It almost makes me less nervous what I know I'll have to say. Almost. It's not that I'm afraid to tell everyone about me and Vegeta, or that I'm ashamed I fell for him. I'm just worried some of my friends won't be very supportive of us.

"She's your's? But Gohan said you and Chi-Chi broke it off." Yamcha cuts in.

I nod. "We did."

"Then who's her mother?" Bulma asks.

"Mother?" Nina repeats trying the word out in her own mouth. "What's that?" She asks curiously. Bulma frowns immediately.

She was about to tell her when I decided to interrupt. This had went long enough, and it was time we finally told them. I definitely don't want this conversation to continue. The last thing I want is for Bulma to explain to Nina what a mom is, and have her ask all sorts of questions about it, the first one most likely being why she didn't have one.

"Nina is Vegeta and I's child." I tell them. They all gasp one person even makes a gagging noise, Yamcha, which makes me glare at him for a few seconds. I didn't notice, but Nina and Vegeta were too. Yamcha puts his hands up in defense as he slowly backs away to the back of the group of people crowded around us.

"No way! How?" Krillin asks. My glare quickly moves from Yamcha to Krillin. What did he mean how? Did he really expect me to explain any of this in front of Nina.

"Saiyan males can reproduce as well." Vegeta says simply.

I could tell both Krillin and everybody else wanted a better answer than that, but that was all we were going to give them in front of our daughter. All of the details, well maybe not all, could be shared later. "So are you all just going to stare at the three of us, or are we going to get this party started?" I say pumping a fist into the air.

Everyone's hesitant at first. But they quickly make the decision to party rather than chat about Nina all evening, which I'm pretty grateful for.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Please review, favorite, share, etc.**


End file.
